Onaga
Onaga é um personagem. right|frame|Onaga em [[Mortal Kombat: Deception|''Deception'']] História Onaga, o Rei Dragão é um dragão que foi por direito o Imperador de Outworld há milhares de anos. Contudo, ele foi traído e assassinado pelo seu conselheiro, que viria a tomar o seu lugar, Shao Kahn . Após sua morte, os sacerdotes de Onaga profetizaram que o Rei Dragão retornaria quando seu ovo fosse chocado. Eles esconderam o ovo do Rei Dragão e escravizaram Blaze para chocá-lo até Onaga retornar. Milênios depois, o ovo já estava chocando, foi quando Reptile se aproximou dele e a alma do Rei Dragão foi transferida para o corpo de Reptile. O Rei Dragão estava de volta. Onaga aparece em Mortal Kombat: Deception como chefe, controlando os campeões de Earthrealm, os tarkatan e também as forças edenianas. Apesar de tudo estar do jeito que ele queria, Shujinko, usando uma habilidade de absorver habilidades de luta que foi dada pelo próprio Onaga, não só derrota o Rei Dragão como destrói os kamidogu. E em Armageddon, Onaga estava em Netherrealm havia sido morto por Shujinko e o encantamento de Nightwolf o mantinha preso. Sem outra alternativa, Onaga aceita um acordo com Shinnok, o Deus Ancião o traria de volta à vida em troca de sua servidão. Embora Onaga não planejasse servir Shinnok, ele aceita e se alia às forças das Trevas, somente com o intuito de roubar o prêmio da missão dos irmãos Taven e Daegon e então reassumir o trono de Outworld mais uma vez. e mata todos so num golpe esse cara ai como o babaca do raiden ele é o rei de todos e mato todos no armageddon essa é a verdade fim thumb|300px|right|Cartão biográfico de Onaga. Biografias *'Armageddon': Tradução A pouco havia recuperado meu trono como Imperador de Outworld quando meus planos foram frustrados. Meu fantoche Shujinko havia emergido mais poderoso do que pude imaginar. Reunindo guerreiros a sua causa, ele absorveu suas táticas de luta e destruiu os seis Kamidogu, deixando-me vulnerável. Somente o amuleto que eu havia tomado do feiticeiro Quan Chi me deu proteção. Mas no momento em que Shujinko desferiu seu golpe final, uma força de fora enlaçou simultaneamente minha alma e expeliu-me do meu corpo hospedeiro. Encontrei-me amarrado por uma runa em Netherealm. Permaneci la até que fui encontrado por Shinnok, um Deus destronado. Como eu, ele foi preso naquele lugar amaldiçoado, império excluido dos reinos por seres inferiores. Shinnok ofereceu-me uma chance de vingança: Eu recuperaria meu merecido posto como Imperador de Outworld em troca de minha inquestionavel servidão. Não me oprimo a ninguém,mas considerei sua oferta. Shinnok estava próximo de sua ascenção de Netherealm, mas ele temia outra derrota - sendo por seus inimigos ou por seus aliados. Ele surgiria intocado se todos fossem eliminados. Para que isso acontecesse, ele precisava de um meio-Deus edeniano chamado Daegon para derrotar o elemental do fogo. A força celeste que Daegon receberia de sua vitória traria tal carnificina. Entretanto, muitos outros guerreiros também ostentavam aquele poder. Poderia Daegon falhar, poderia algum outro guerreiro derrotar Blaze,os planos de Shinnok seguiam-se incertos. Shinnok estava muito interessado em Shao Kahn, meu pior inimigo. Ele propos que eu fingisse não ligar pra isso, mas que me juntasse a nova aliança de Quan Chi para que pudesse estar perto do traidor. Eu o seguiria então até a guerrilha final e cuidaria pra que ele não alcançasse Blaze.Quando Daegon finalmente ganhasse tal poder,os lutadores seriam todos mortos e Outworld seria dado a mim pra que o governasse novamente. *'Cartão biográfico de Armageddon': Como incentivo adicional, Shujinko penava no calabouço de Shao Kahn e seria meu para que fizesse o que desejar com ele. Eu não confiava neste Deus destronado. Eu sentia cheiro de vingança. Se tudo ocorresse como ele planejava, eu estaria em meio aos mortos. Mas aceitei sua oferta em propósito de libertar-me do amaldiçoado Netherealm. Satisfeito, Shinnok conjurou um portal e falou atraves dele. Ele então ergueu suas mãos e trincou seu punho. Com um grito demoníaco, minha alma foi liberada do símbolo que me atava e agora estava livre de Netherealm. Acordei em meu corpo original,coberto de sangue de Dragão. Antes de mim levantou Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, e meu pior inimigo, Shao Kahn. Eu ficarei como fantoche de Shinnok e me juntei a aliança de Quan Chi. Shao Kahn nunca alcançará Blaze. Mas eu seria um tolo se permitisse a vitória de Daegon.Uma vez que tiver acabado com o elemental do fogo eu pegarei a poderosa recompença pra mim, eu terei a cabeça de Shinnok. serve pra todo quem escreveu que nao serve é um guy Caracteristícas de combate Movimentos especiais *'Dragon's Fire': Onaga cospe uma bola de fogo que sai da sua boca. (MKA,MKD) *'Jumping Stomp': Onaga dá um pulo alto que faz a terra tremer. (MKA,MKD) *'Sliding Kick': Onaga joga uma bola de energia que afasta o seu oponente. (MKA) *'Dirty Face': Onaga se abaixa, bate com os pés no chão e vai de encontro com seu oponente. (MKA) *'Flame Breath': Onaga cospe fogo da sua boca, tirando energia de seu oponente. (MKA,MKD) *'Torso Spin': Onaga segura o oponente e voa alguns metros acima do chão, e joga o oponente no chão. (MK:D,e no MK:A ele faz isso na abertura) Curiosidades *Onaga é considerado o lutador mais dificil de Puzzle Kombat (mesmo sem aparecer, há imagens que provam que ele apareceria), pois suas asas bloqueaream a vista do jogador, o que poderia acabar em uma derrota. *Onaga é extremamente vulnerável ao movimento "Bicycle Kick" de Liu Kang. *É o segundo chefe que não recebe dano de projéteis, o primeiro sendo Motaro. Contudo, Onaga não manda os projéteis de volta ao oponente. *Atacou Shao Kahn no alto da Pyramid of Argus. *Quando se luta contra Onaga em Deception, tocar um dos Kamidogu espalhados na arena o fará cair no chão agonizando em dor. Se algum combo for feito enquanto ele está desta maneira, o combo fará mais dano do que normalmente. *Onaga é o primeiro chefe da série que não possui aparência humana. Relacionamentos com arenas *Dragon King's Temple: Sala do trono de Onaga, onde todos os seis Kamidogu e o Amuleto de Shinnok estão guardados. (MKD) *Dragon Mountain: Um velho templo para os seguidores de Onaga em Outworld. (MKD) *Lava Shrine: Uma câmara para o último dos ovos do Grande Dragão, que um dia daria aviso do retorno do Rei Dragão. (MKDA) *Lost Tomb: Um templo esquecido há anos, onde a maioria do exército de Onaga está. (MKDA) *Nexus Arena: Um portal que continha outros portais para todos os seis reinos. Sob o disfarce de agente dos Elder Gods Damashi, Onaga instruíu Shujinko para pegar os Kamidogu de cada reino e trazê-los de volta ao Nexus. Após isto ocorrer, Onaga revelou seu plano. (MKD) *Sarna Ruins: Um antigo templo do Grande ovo do Dragão, mudado por causa da instabilidade da terra. *Shang Tsung's Palace: Na chegada de Onaga, a Aliança Mortal derrotou o último de sua oposição e depois se voltaram uns contra os outros. Com esta crescente ameaça, Raiden, Shang Tsung e Quan Chi se uniram contra o Rei Dragão, sem sucesso. O palácio foi destruído e os três foram mortos. (MKDA) Categoria:Dragon Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens maus